


【天火/福特】离别之前

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: rc英雄记里的天火福特，时间上更早一些。一发拆，是青涩典狱长和温柔科学家，但是非常ooc 。私设如山。
Relationships: Skyfire/Fortress Maximus
Kudos: 4





	【天火/福特】离别之前

**Author's Note:**

> rc英雄记里的天火福特，时间上更早一些。一发拆，是青涩典狱长和温柔科学家，但是非常ooc 。私设如山。

处理完一天的工作后，福特像往常一样，毫不留恋地甩上办公室的门。如果别的机看见这一幕可能会暗中惊讶G9稳重严肃的典狱长竟会有如此孩子气的举动。  
福特穿过安静的走廊，在第一个廊角左拐，接着向通道最深处的那扇厚重的门走去。他的心情难得的轻松，也许连他自己都没有意识到，他的脚步比白天要更轻快一些。  
福特输入典狱长的通用密码打开了实验室的门，却看到天火正在整理实验样品，几叠收拾好的数据板放在桌上。  
“……你要走了？”  
“福特你来了。”白色的大型机闻言抬起头，对来者温和地笑了笑。“刚刚接到警车的临时任务，他们在阿尔法星系有了点发现，我得马上去一趟。”  
不知道是不是错觉，天火看见典狱长红色的光学镜微微偏了角度。他继续说道：“……没来得及告诉你，抱歉。”他顿了顿，“别担心，我的组员会留在这里，直到G9的所有设备维护完毕。”  
天火还是一如既往的周到，福特芯想。  
“那好，天火……”他张了张嘴，沉默片刻最终说道：“如果你需要些什么，我会尽力为你安排的。”  
天火放下手里的东西，向他走过来，一只手抚上他的肩膀，“福特，我的朋友。你想说什么？”  
天火身形高大，他的机翼宽阔，他靠过来把福特笼在一小片阴影里。福特垂下头，将视线锁在天火的红白色胸甲上：“什么也瞒不过你，是吧？我……我只是想谢谢你，这段时间对我、对G9的帮助。”  
他低着头，错过了天火勾起的嘴角。  
“那好啊，福特打算怎么感谢我呢？”

天火拉过福特的手，两具大型机挤进了科学家并不宽敞的寝室。  
福特坐在天火的充电床上，感到有些不知所措。他隐隐猜到接下来会发生什么，福特毫无这方面的经验，但不可否认的是，他芯底里隐约有些期待。  
G9给科研人员配置的充电床是标准大小，福特尽量往里靠，直到履带贴上了冰凉的金属墙壁，典狱长还是把大半张床都占了。他抬头望向天火，一副无辜的样子。科学家俯下身，克制而有力地压上他的机体，一条腿挤进了典狱长的双腿之间。  
天火低下头亲吻福特，后者为这突如其来的亲密僵直了身体。曾经他在战场上是强大而驯服的武器，现在他是这颗阴森可怕的监狱星的执掌者。唯独在亲密关系上，他可以说是一片空白。  
似乎感受到了他的不适，天火停了下来。  
“抱歉，我以为这是你想和我一起做的。”天火微笑着说，但语气里没有丝毫歉意，反而变本加厉地伸手抚摸年轻机体长而敏感的音频线。他的头雕抵着福特，没有分开的意思。  
天火好看的蓝色光学镜紧紧地注视着他，福特感到面甲变得滚烫。天火是他为数不多的朋友之一，更是他唯一想要亲密接触的机。  
他摸索着握住天火放在他腰上的手，青涩的典狱长勇敢地说：“是的……我想这么做。”  
年长者重新吻上他，像是奖励一般，天火伸出舌头在福特的嘴里舔舐，释放着微小的电流，在细微的水声中，福特的散热片嗡嗡地响了起来。  
科学家平时操作精密仪器的双手在他的机体上探索，他认真地念出过天文、物理、数学公式的嘴唇在他的颈部管线上亲吻。一只灵活的手顺着他的腹部装甲探入前挡板的接缝，然后把大型坦克已然兴致高昂的输出管释放了出来。  
“呃啊……”福特份量不小的输出管在入侵者手中跳了跳。平日里典狱长自己极少自渎，输出管被握在别人手里撸动的感觉让他感到万分羞耻。但今天突破福特羞耻度下限的情况好像过于多了，以至于他的CPU没办法集中精力一一作出处理。  
天火分开了他的双腿，掀起他两片白色的裙甲，俯身把面甲贴上了他的双腿间。他的鼻尖轻轻蹭过后挡板的缝隙，随即伸手解锁了它。福特的接口已经湿润了，保护叶片蜷在一起，微微张合。像福特本人一样羞涩可爱。天火用舌头拨开它们，滑过内壁的一个个传感节点，在福特分泌的润滑液的作用下发出惹人脸热的水声。他伸出手指加入其中，拨弄开湿润的保护叶片，揉弄着初经拆卸的对接组件，把舌头更深地送进去，翻卷着舔弄。他满意地听见上方传来抑制不住的呻吟。  
天火蓝白色的头雕埋在他的腿间，随着动作轻微地摆动，大飞机甚至发出了满意的哼声。有什么东西蹭着他敏感的外置节点，那好像是天火的鼻尖——这样的画面和无法控制的联想已经带给他足够的刺激，福特忍不住咬住自己的手指以阻止自己发出更多更加奇怪的声音。机体最隐秘的部分传来奇异的快感，刺激的电荷信号在管线里流窜，直冲他的大脑模块。  
福特的双腿发颤，他在羞耻和快感中想要逃开，却只是扭动着大腿夹住了天火的脑袋。大型飞机伸手爱抚他的腿甲，芯中暗笑，其实他从来没有舔过别人的接口，但从福特的反应来看，他做得不错。  
天火抬起头，他的舌头上还挂着浅粉色的润滑液，他舔了舔薄薄的金属唇，把嘴里的液体咽了下去。  
典狱长差点当机了。  
“福特。”天火看着身下英俊且脸红的典狱长，红色的光学镜里溢出冷凝液的模样让他的机体阵阵发热，“如果你不介意，我就继续了。”他慢条斯理地打开自己的前挡板，露出充能完毕滚烫的输出管。  
“啊……天火，等等……”他不安地握住天火的手腕。大飞机的输出管大得有些超出他的想象，他吞咽了一下，这恐怕……  
“相信我，福特。”天火温和地说，将福特的手握在手里。天火的热度透过薄薄的手部装甲传过来，是他熟悉而信任的感觉。天火一直是他最愿意信任的朋友。在天火热切而温柔的注视下，他羞耻地点点头。  
天火输出管的头部抵在了刚刚被尽心开拓过的接口保护叶上，沾染上黏稠的润滑液。他试探性地顶入，柔韧的接口附上来，紧密地包裹住火热的管子。  
福特动了动，被从内部撑开的饱胀感和陌生的细密痛感涌上他的处理器，让他感到紧张。天火是个贴心的情人，他尽量放缓了动作，巨大的输出管一点点推开管壁，有力地碾过战栗的内置节点。没有被舌尖和手指照顾到过的部分传来陌生而热烈的快感，电子流在全身的通路飞驰，就快要将他淹没。  
但这只是开始。在他的机体完全准备好以后，忍耐许久的大型飞机开始加速动作。坚硬而火热的输出管一次次碾压着敏感的节点，在内壁带起一阵阵电流。福特发出意味不明的泣音，他胡乱抓住天火身上凸起的装甲，像是落水者抓住了浮木。  
“天火……”福特忍不住叫出恋人的名字，他湿润的光学镜反射着柔和的红光，胸甲上的光带颤抖着闪烁，天火低低地“嗯”了一声吻上他的面甲。他安慰着怀里的年轻机体，抚摸他漂亮的履带，替他没有说出口的话语作出了回答：“我很快就会回来的，我保证。”  
科学家紧紧箍住身下机柔韧的腰腹，用一种可怕的力度将输出管一次次顶向次级油箱的垫片，他发出餍足的叹息，把对接液满满地浇灌在福特体内，而福特也在巨大的刺激中过载了。  
“天亮我就要走了。”天火抱着不想动弹的典狱长，吻了吻他的天线，“如果说我有什么需要的话，我申请更换一张大点的充电床好吗。”  
福特有些不好意思地笑了，他回以一个拥抱。


End file.
